A normal ear transmits sounds as shown in FIG. 1 through the outer ear 101 to the tympanic membrane (eardrum) 102, which moves the ossicles of the middle ear 103 (malleus, incus, and stapes) that vibrate the oval window 106 and round window 107 membranes of the cochlea 104. The cochlea 104 is a long narrow duct wound spirally about its axis for approximately two and a half turns. It includes an upper channel known as the scala vestibuli and a lower channel known as the scala tympani, which are connected by the cochlear duct. The cochlea 104 forms an upright spiraling cone with a center called the modiolar where the spiral ganglion cells of the cochlear nerve 105 reside. In response to received sounds transmitted by the middle ear 103, the fluid-filled cochlea 104 functions as a transducer to generate electric pulses which are transmitted to the cochlear nerve 105, and ultimately to the brain.
Hearing is impaired when there are problems in the ability to transduce external sounds into meaningful action potentials along the neural substrate of the cochlea 104. To improve impaired hearing, auditory prostheses have been developed. For example, when the impairment is related to operation of the middle ear 103, a conventional hearing aid or middle ear implant may be used to provide acoustic-mechanical stimulation to the auditory system in the form of amplified sound. Or when the impairment is associated with the cochlea 104, a cochlear implant with an implanted stimulation electrode can electrically stimulate auditory nerve tissue with small currents delivered by multiple electrode contacts distributed along the electrode.
Middle ear implants employ electromagnetic transducers to convert sounds into mechanical vibration of the middle ear 103. A coil winding is held stationary by attachment to a non-vibrating structure within the middle ear 103 and microphone signal current is delivered to the coil winding to generate an electromagnetic field. A magnet is attached to an ossicle within the middle ear 103 so that the magnetic field of the magnet interacts with the magnetic field of the coil. The magnet vibrates in response to the interaction of the magnetic fields, causing vibration of the bones of the middle ear 103. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,305, which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Patent Publication 20070191673 (incorporated herein by reference) described another type of implantable hearing prosthesis system which uses bone conduction to deliver an audio signal to the cochlea for sound perception in persons with conductive or mixed conductive/sensorineural hearing loss. An implanted floating mass transducer (FMT) is affixed to the temporal bone. In response to an externally generated electrical audio signal, the FMT couples a mechanical stimulation signal to the temporal bone for delivery by bone conduction to the cochlea for perception as a sound signal. A certain amount of electronic circuitry must also be implanted with the FMT to provide power to the implanted device and at least some signal processing which is needed for converting the external electrical signal into the mechanical stimulation signal and mechanically driving the FMT.
One problem with implantable hearing prosthesis systems arises when the patient undergoes Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) examination. Interactions occur between the implant magnet and the applied external magnetic field for the MRI. The external magnetic field from the MRI may create a torque on the implant magnet, which may displace the magnet or the whole implant housing out of proper position and/or may damage the adjacent tissue in the patient. The implant magnet may also cause imaging artifacts in the MRI image, there may be induced voltages in the receiving coil, and hearing artifacts due to the interaction of the external magnetic field of the MRI with the implanted device.
Thus, for existing implant systems with magnet arrangements, it is common to either not permit MRI or at most limit use of MRI to lower field strengths. Other existing solutions include use of a surgically removable magnets, spherical implant magnets (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,296), and various ring magnet designs (e.g., U.S. Provisional Patent 61/227,632, filed Jul. 22, 2009). Among those solutions that do not require surgery to remove the magnet, the spherical magnet design may be the most convenient and safest option for MRI removal even at very high field strengths. But the spherical magnet arrangement requires a relatively large magnet much larger than the thickness of the other components of the implant, thereby increasing the volume occupied by the implant. This in turn can create its own problems. For example, some systems, such as cochlear implants, are implanted between the skin and underlying bone. The “spherical bump” of the magnet housing therefore requires preparing a recess into the underlying bone. This is an additional step during implantation in such applications which can be very challenging or even impossible in case of very young children.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/163,965, filed Jun. 20, 2011, and incorporated herein by reference, described an implantable hearing prosthesis two planar implant magnets connected by a flexible connector member which are fixable to underlying skull bone. Each of the implant magnets was in the specific form of a center disk having magnetic polarity in one axial direction. Around the disk magnet was another ring magnet having an opposite magnetic polarity in a different direction. This ring/disk magnet arrangement had less magnetic interaction with an external magnetic field such as an MRI field.